What's on the Menu?
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sanji loves all women right? Then why can't he seem to keep his thoughts or hands off a certain Swordsman? Yaoi ZoloxSanji. Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi here we are at Chapter 1 I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated it.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

I leaned against the railing of the Merry-Go, as I watched the waves crash against the side of the ship. I was the only one a wake at dawn not to my surprise though. I am the chef of this here ship. I better start getting ready to cook before a certain Captain and Swordsman complain that they are hungry and they want their food now! I swear those two could eat all the fish in the sea and still whine that they are hungry.

"I guess it's time to start." I tell the ship. Not expecting an answer I turn on my heels and make my way to the kitchen below deck.

I grab the food from the cabinets and start working my magic. I prepare eggs, pancakes, french toast, and some meat and fish for our Captain. I didn't want a repeat of the day before when he went running around the ship yelling he wanted meat. And I thought that Nami might strangle him when he went around the ship for the tenth time. Ah, the lovely Nami! What a precious flower. And Vivi another delicate beauty. They both captured my heart. (But what woman hasn't?)

I can hear the other crew members starting to wake up. I finish setting the table and wait for everybody to come and eat. To my surprise the first one through the door is Zolo. He takes a seat near the head of the table and looks at me with blood shot eyes.

"Mornin, Zolo man I hate to tell you this, but you look like hell." I take the seat opposite of him. I never serve breakfast until everybody is awake and at the table.

"Ugh, I know. Usopp kept me up all night with his snoring, usually I can block it out, but last night was bad." He shakes his head and lays his head on the table.

"Tell ya what I'll make an exception this once and give you breakfast right now." I grab a plate and start piling food on.

Zolo looks up from his temporary hand pillow and gives me a confused look, but that's all wiped away as soon as I put the food in front of him.

"Thanks Sanji," He smiles brightly at the food and then at me.

I lean against the cabinet and lite a cigarette. "Your welcome, but don't think this is going to happen again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zolo said with a mouth full of food.

By the time everybody arrives Zolo's already on his second plate. Man can he put it away or what?

"Aw, Sanji why did Zolo get to start eating first? Luffy asks in a whiney voice.

I look to our Captain and I can see that he has already caught up to the Swordsman. "No particular reason and you took a while to get up so I just served the food." I shrugged. I turned to Nami and Vivi who had chosen pancakes with some fruits. "Is there anything I can get you two ladies?" My eyes are heart shaped from seeing them.

"Sanji could you get me some more orange juice please?" Nami asked while batting her eyelashes. I nearly fell over.

"Of course my Lovely Nami." She smiles and my heart nearly pounds out of my chest. I turn to Vivi.

"No thank you Sanji, I am fine and breakfast is wonderful as always." She smile up at me and once again my heart pounds against my chest.

"Sanji could you get me some more of the fish?" Usopp asks.

"No, you can get it, it's right behind you." I hand Nami her juice and she thanks me.

"Aw, why not?" Usopp whines, "You got Nami her juice."

"That's because... well... she's Nami and she's the farthest from the counter where everything is." I could tell no one really believed my reasoning.

I sat across from Zolo who was on his third helping. It seemed like him and Luffy were seeing how much they could eat and who would win. Although I'm not surprised. It seems like they do that quite often. I look up to see Zolo eyeing me. I lock gaze's with him. "Did you want some more?" I ask raising my visible eyebrow.

"No, I was wondering why your not eating this morning."

"Yeah, Sanji why aren't you eating right now?" Chopper asks right beside me.

"Oh, I was just going to grab something in a little bit." I reply. I guess the whole morning is kind of off today. "But I'll have something right now." I get some food and eat.

By the time I am done eating everybody us already putting their dishes away. I am the only one left except Zolo. That's kinda weird, by this time he's usually in the look out nest taking a nap.

"Don't tell my you want more?" I tease bringing our eyes to meet. He smiles.

"No, but I thought I would help out with the dishes just this once. Don't think it's going to happen again."

I stare at him a bit dumbfounded, but I recover quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it." I start the water and start washing the dishes. "You can dry."

"Okay."

We work in silence, but a comfortable one. We finish in no time. "Thanks for your help man."

"No problem, but now it's time for me to go lookout."

"You mean take a nap."

"Hey I actually do lookout, it's just sometimes I fall asleep."

I nod my head and wave goodbye. I finish cleaning up the kitchen so it can be ready for lunch. I make my way to the deck where sure enough is a napping Zolo in the lookout nest. I roll my eyes and I try to find Nami or Vivi. I find Vivi first.

"Vivi my darling is there anything I can help you with?" I ask smiling brightly.

"Oh, Sanji could you help me patch up the flag? It has a giant hole from a canon that was shot at us by Captain Saltine."

"Yes of course. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you hold it up, while I make some minor adjustments."

"Sure my Vivi."

I grabbed the top part of the flag. There was a hole right in the middle of the straw hat. Vivi sewed vigorously and patched the hole up in twenty minutes. I looked around the deck and spotted Nami looking at the map navigating us to our next destination. I stared at Nami for a few seconds and then turned my head to see Usopp and Chopper working on scrubbing the deck. Usopp and Chopper had their butts in the air while running up and down the deck with cleaning rags. The wood was shining where they had already cleaned. It seemed like everybody was helping clean up and repair the ship after the attack of Captain Saltine and his crew. Everybody except Zolo who was still sleeping up in the crow's nest. The green haired man snorted lightly in his sleep. I take on last look around the ship and I notice Luffy is in front of Vivi and me.

"The flag looks great you guys. You can barely see the hole in the hat." Luffy tugs down lightly on his straw hat to make sure it stays securely on his head.

"Thank you Luffy. I couldn't have done it without Sanji though." Vivi smiles at me and I feel the flutter of my heart.

"No need to thank me I just held up the flag that was it."

"Oh, Sanji don't be silly you really did help out a great deal."

"Hey Sanji when's lunch?" Luffy asked while holding his stomach. "I am hungry again."

I give Luffy a surprised look. "You're already hungry?" My cigarette is almost falling out of my mouth.

Luffy gives a big grin, "Well yeah of course. I was doing some stretching since breakfast and I worked up an appetite."

"I guess I could start a little early today." I set the flag down and I make my to the stairs that lead below deck. Man today is a little weird at least time wise.

"Um, Sanji you might want to be careful walking along this part of the deck it's still kind of slip..." but before Chopper could finish his sentence I slip and start sliding around.

"What the hell?!" I scream. I flip onto my hands to see if I can try and kick my way to the dry part of the deck. That idea proves to be a bad one. My hands are moving in opposite directions. I am almost to the stairs, but before I fall down the stairs a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and swing me up right. And I notice I am being held bridal style by non other than Zolo. I look up at him and he has a worried look on his face unlike some people who are laughing and to my surprise Nami is one of those people. I feel a pain in my chest from seeing this.

"Hey Sanji are you okay?" Zolo asks while stepping lightly over the freshly waxed wood.

"I am fine. Could you please put me down?" I asked a little irritated.

"Okay, but be careful."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself Swordsman."

"Whoa! Man I was just trying to help." Zolo got a little heated from my snappish tone.

"I am sorry man it's just..." I can't tell him about Nami.

"It's just what?" Zolo quirks and eyebrow and leans all his weight on his right leg.

"It's just I could have handled that myself, but thank you anyway. I really appreciate it." I lower my head in apology.

"I know you can handle something like that, but it took me by surprise and I just acted on instinct. That's all."

I never thought that Zolo would try and have me from something like slipping on a waxed floor. I guess I never ever would have thought that he would wash dishes with me either. I wonder what's gotten into Zolo? I shrug it off. Like I've said before this whole day is weird. Zolo take's one last glance at me to make sure that I am okay, would be my guess. I smile at him to prove I am fine. After that whole ordeal I sit down on a bench next to the stairs that lead below deck. This time I take my steps carefully. I grab a cigarette and light it. I let the soothing smoke wrap around my lungs and then exhale to release the smoke and tension from my body, I look up to find Vive and Nami making their way to me. I glance at Nami and I still can't believe she laughed at me. I mean I know's it's not like my life was endanger, but still did she have to laugh where I could hear and see her?

"Oh, Sanji are you okay?" Vivi looks at me worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine thanks to Zolo."

"Sanji I am so sorry for laughing. I wasn't laughing at you I swear on all my berries."

"Nah, don't worry about it Nami."

"You're not mad at me?"

"How could I be you're the Lovely Nami," I manage to say, but I could feel a tightening in my chest.

Nami doesn't look convinced with my words, but she let's it go. Nami and Vivi sit next to me on the bench for a while. It's silent, but a comfortable silence. I notice it's not as comfortable as it was with Zolo though. It must be because I was in the kitchen one of my elements. I look around the ship again and I discover Zolo is back in the look out nest sleeping again. What a big surprise! Usopp and Chopper put up barrels to show where they waxed. At least I know where I can step now. Now that I think about it I guess I can see how some one could find the humor in some one slipping, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less when it comes from some one that you like.

"Hey you guys I am going to go start lunch." I announce to Vivi and Nami. They seemed kind of startled from the silence being broken,

"Do you need any help?" Vivi asks while standing up and adjusting her pony tail that's holding up her pretty blue hair.

"Yeah, we can help with anything you want." Nami adds.

"No thank you ladies, but I am willing to take any requests."

"Oh, how about some steaks." Luffy yells while using his gum gum rocket to land in front of us.

"I asked the girls for their requests not you, but if it's okay with them I don't see why not."

"That's fine with me. How about you Nami?" We all turn to Nami,. Patiently waiting her answer. Well at least some of us are. Not unlike some certain rubber people that can't sit still for a minute.

"Yeah that's fine and we wont have another episode of yesterday." Nami and Vivi leave on the opposite direction leaving me alone with Luffy.

Luffy leans in and whispers to me. "I thought she was going to kill me yesterday. Good thing she seems to be in a better mood today." I start laughing because it's true. I mean don't get me wrong I think Nami is an angel, but sometimes even I am afraid of what she might do especially when it comes to her money.

Luffy and me share a good laugh then I check with the other crew members if the menu is alright with them.

"Hey Usopp, Chopper steaks alright with you?" I lean my back against the sail mast.

"Yeah that sounds good." Usopp answers.

"Sanji do you mind if I just have a salad with some fruit? I am not big on meat." Chopper fidgets nervously with his hat.

"Of course. I should have known about the whole meat thing."

"Really? Thank you Sanji." Chopper gives me a big smile and reverts back to his old self.

"Any time Chopper."

I look up at the look out nest to see a slightly awake Zolo, but he's looking the other way. I take in his appearance. His green hair is a little ruffled, it seems to fit his character. I climb up the ladder that leads to the swordsman.

"Yo, Zolo you up for some steaks for lunch?"

"That's fine with me." Zolo turns toward me. Our eyes meet and I seem to get lost in the depth's of his unwavering gaze.

"Hey Sanji you okay?"

"Wha..." I know my intelligence makes me gasp.

"I was asking why you didn't just yell at me about lunch instead of making your way all the way up here."

"Oh, it was just I asked everybody else. I thought I should come up here. And I didn't want to wake you if you were taking a nap."

To my astonishment Zolo started laughing. It was a wonderful sound and I found myself wanting to hear him do it more often. I joined in on the laughter.

"Hey I told you I just fall asleep, I don't take naps."

I roll my eyes, but Zolo gives me a big grin.

"Well I better start on lunch," I start climbing down the ladder, but I am hindered by a strong hand that grasps mine.

"Wait you should relax for a while." Zolo's face has gone serious. I look into his eyes again and I try my hardest not to get lost in them again. I notice there is almost pleading in his eyes.

"Sure if you don't mind my company," I climb into the nest.

"Of course I don't mind why would I ask you to stay." Zolo gave me a small smile. And I was taken aback when I felt my heart skip a little beat. What the hell my heart skipped because of Zolo?! Zolo?!

"Hey Sanji you have got to stop spacing out. Here," Zolo grabbed my wrist and we sat back to back.

I felt myself reveling in the warmth of his back. We stayed quiet for a while, but I didn't mind. I felt surprisingly more comfortable with Zolo in this silence than I did with Nami and Vivi. I felt my eyes start to droop, from the warmth surrounding me and the peaceful quiet. No wonder Zolo always falls asleep up here it so relaxing.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!

Thank you for the reviews. They are great motivation. Yay for the reviewers!!!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

"Hey Sanji wake up." A voice that sounded vaguely familiar said. 

"Huh."

"Here wake up," I open my eyes to see a smiling Zolo with a sandwich with him.

"For me?" I yawn and stretch.

"No for the invisible guy next to you. Yes of course for you." Zolo rolls his eyes while taking a seat next to me with his own sandwich. I gratefully take the sandwich before my eyes bug out of my head.

"Oh, crap I forgot about lunch." I start to scramble to my feet being careful not to drop my sandwich. Zolo place's a hand on top of mine. I feel an electric jolt from the small touch.

"Don't worry everybody is already fed. I made them sandwiches. Not the best lunch, but it will do."

I find myself smiling."Thank you Zolo, but why didn't you just wake me up?" I ask while taking a bit of the sandwich which is really good.

"You looked so peacefully I couldn't bring myself to do it."

For some reason I found myself blushing. And I had no idea why. "Re...re... really?" My face felt like it was on fire. I was thankful that my hair covered part of my face.

"Sanji are you alright?" Zolo leaned in close and I could feel his breath ghost over my face. I shivered slightly and I felt my face flame up even more

"Yeah, yeah I am fine just a little hot is all. I better get started on dinner." I stood up rigidly. I climbed over the edge of the look out nest and was already half way down before Zolo could protest.

Whoa, what the hell just happened? Zolo is having some weird some affects on me. Not even the lovely Nami makes me get all flustered like that. I better keep my distance from Zolo for a while.

As soon as I hit the deck I look up to see Zolo relaxing against the wood. He appeared to be thinking quite hard. I had the to urge to climb back up the ladder to make sure everything was okay, but I quickly squashed that idea. I pull out my pack of cigarettes and put one between my lips and lite it. I felt my body instantly relax from the tension that I hadn't realized was there.

I made my way below deck. I head in to the kitchen and I am caught off guard. The whole kitchen is spotless. Did Zolo do this? I feel a smile tug at my lips. I put out my cigarette out and take off my jacket. I roll up my sleeves and I realize that I forgot all about the sandwich Zolo made. Crap I feel horrible.

"Should I go back and get it?"

"You mean this?" Zolo pops his head in with my sandwich in his right hand.

"Whoa you scared the crap out of me?" I was huffing puffing from being scared half to death.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I noticed you left your unch and I thought you might still be hungry." Zolo set my lunch on the table and made his way beside me.

My heart sped up a little, but I composed myself. "I am sorry I left so abruptly. Thank you for bringing my lunch." I say with what I hope was a clam exterior and smooth voice, but in reality my voice cracked a little. "Thank you again." I sit down and start eating. I never knew Zolo could make such a great sandwich. I mean it feels like he put more energy than he needed into it. What I am thinking? It's just a sandwich, but a good one non the less.

Zolo sits across from me and fixes me with an intense stare. I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I stare back not wanting to break eye contact. I know I thought I could stay away, but it doesn't seem like I can get away. I have to see where this leads. It can't be a coincidence that he makes me feel this way. I break away from my thoughts and notice that he's looking at my plate and then it hit me.

"The sandwich was great. Thank you Zolo. Don't forget I'm the cook of this here ship."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I got up from my chair and made my way to the counter without really thinking I asked. "Zolo could pass me the salt and pepper?"

"Sure here ya go." He passes me the condiments and we work the rest of the afternoon together preparing dinner.

"We make a great team wouldn't ya say?" Zolo asked while wiping some sweat that was rolling off his face.

"Yeah we do. You were a great help. But now we have to clean up a little before everybody comes down to eat."

"No worries I did it earlier."

I raise my eyebrow in a questioning manner. 'I knew it was Zolo who cleaned up the kitchen.' I smirk.

"What?" Zolo asks defensively,

"Nothing I just can't picture you in an apron cleaning is all."

"I wasn't in an apron and I only did it because it felt like the right thing do hmph." Zolo crosses his arms over his chest and make his way to the door.

I start laughing and clutching my sides. "What?! What's so funny?"

"You," I manage to say through my gut busting laughter. "Listen I didn't mean anything by it. I was just messing with you Zolo."

"Ugh." Zolo runs a hand through his green hair. I wonder how feels. It's probably soft and silky. Man I have to stop thinking like that. I shake my head to clear it.

"Sanji? You okay man?" Zolo's face is right in front of mine. We looked into each others eyes. Zolo started to lean in while my breathe got caught in my throat. I was frozen between wanting to kiss him and running away. I didn't have to choose because before the few inches between us could be closed I heard the other crew members coming down the stairs. Zolo pulled away and I broke the staring contest that I always seemed to be caught up in.

"We should set the table." My voice came out in a whisper.

Zolo cleared his throat. "Yeah your right."

I reached to get the plates and so did Zolo. Our fingers brushed against each others. I looked up to see Zolo looking at me. He raised his hand, it looked like he was going to caress my cheek. I felt my heart speed up with anticipation. But once again nothing happened because everybody came in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys is dinner ready?' Luffy bounced up next to me.

"Wha?" Zolo's hand lowered to my shoulder and he steered me to a seat at the table. I was in a daze.

"Just sit back and relax Sanji." Zolo said as he served me a plate.

"Yeah, Sanji you always serve us. You should take a rest sometimes." Vive chimes in.

"Okay just this once though. Thank you Zolo." He just smiles at me and I notice he has a mischievous glint to his eyes, but the second next it's gone like it had never been there.

"Zolo make my plate too please." Usopp says while sitting down.

"No, you can get it yourself. I am not your servant." Zolo sits across from me and I can't help, but stare. I can feel myself blush under his intense gaze. I break eye contact not able to stand how red I feel.

"Oh, come on you got Sanji his plate," Usopp whines.

"No!" Zolo looks away from me and starts eating.

Usopp gets up grumpily and start's putting his plate together. Dinner goes pretty regularly, the only that is off is me and not fawning over Nami and Vivi. Instead I steal glances at Zolo. He doesn't seem to notice, but I think Vivi might have caught on.

"That was great you guys." Vivi say's. "You guys make a great team." She has a small that's kind of secretive.

"It was great having help from Zolo." I look over at Zolo and I discover that a splash of pink is staining his cheeks. This makes smile.

"Well, now that I know about cooking, I am going to have to teach you some moves." I feel my blush coming back. Zolo smirks. "I mean with the sword of course."

"I don't need a sword I can take you with my kicks." I smirk and Zolo smiles.

"Well I guess we're going to have to test our strengths sometime soon."

"Hey Sanji could you help me with some stuff on the deck." Vivi asks causing me to break yet another staring contest with Zolo.

"Uh, sure what do you need help with?" I get up from my seat and follow Vivi to the deck.

"I need you help with putting the sail on the main mast."

We grab the flag and hoist it on the lines. And we check all the lines to make sure the thing is tied so the flag doesn't fly away.

"Good as new," Vivi takes a step back to look at our handy work.

"You did a wonderful job Vivi my flower." I don't feel all fluttery around Vivi like I normally do. I wonder why?

"Hey Sanji can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

Vivi and I walk to the railing. The sea looks like ink with moonlight shining on it.

"Sanji do you like Zolo?'

I nearly choke on my cigarette. "What?!"

"Do you like Zolo?" Vivi repeats and turns to look at me.

"What makes you think that I like Zolo?"

"Well the way you two were acting today. And Zolo has always been watching you."

"He has? I've never noticed." I lean heavily on the railing. This is a lot to take in.

"Yeah, he has and I think you guys would make a cute couple." Vivi giggles lightly

"But..."

"Sanji before you reject the idea you should really give it some thought."

"How do you I know he actually likes me though? Maybe we're reading to much into this."

"Don't worry just take it one day at a time and see where it goes."

"What about Nami?" I ask weighing how both of them make me feel. It seems there is no contest.

"All I can say is follow your heart and do what you think is right. And I'll take that as a yes for you liking Zolo." Vivi's voice had a sing song quality with her last statement.

"I guess you can say that." I light another cigarette. Man I am going to need another pack by midnight if I keep smoking them like this. "Thanks for helping me Vivi."

"Your welcome and thank you for helping with the flag." Vivi waves goodnight and heads for bed.

I stay at the railing for a while longer breathing in the sea air. I put out my cigarette and head for bed myself. I say good night to everyone except one. I linger by Zolo's door. Should I just yell it or say it personally.

"Did you need something?" A voice says from behind me.

"Holy crap Zolo I thought you were in your room."

"I was brushing my teeth." Zolo leans against his door and gives me a curios look.

"Oh, um I just wanted to say goodnight." I fidget slightly not feeling like myself.

"Goodnight to you too. Are you sure there's not anything else?"

"No, nope nothing."

"Well okay then goodnight again."

"Night." I wave and head to my room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I should have done something, well to late now. I'll just do what Vivi said I'll take one step at a time.

I take off my suite and slip on a pair of boxers. There white with red hearts. They are made of silk. They fell great against my skin. I get into bed and I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done wahoo!

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it!

The reviewers are the best! Thank you so much for the reviews! They rock my socks! Thank you again!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

_The italic is a dream _

Please Review!

* * *

_"Nami you have the body of a Goddess." I say while Nami climbs in my lap with nothing on, but a black lace bra and a thong._

_"I can see that you are already excited to see me." Nami starts kissing my collar bone and she travels down my chest. My breathing is becoming heavier as she gets lower to wear my boxers are. She licks and nips at the grooves of my abs. But before anything happens Nami stops._

_"Nami?"_

_"Give me one second and let me get something that will spice things up." Nami leaves my lap and I shift uncomfortably. My member is throbbing with anticipation._

_I hear the door open and I shift in the bed to try and get more comfortable. _

_"What the . . . ? Nami are you in a Zolo costume?" I can't believe my eyes._

_"No! It's me, Zolo!" Zolo looks me up and down. His eyes wondering over every part of my body. Well almost every part of me._

_"I thought that Nami was suppose to come back." I swallow hard. I feel blood rush to my face, as well as other places. _

_"Nami's not what you want anymore."_

_"She's not?" I ask dumbly. Zolo makes his way slowly to the bed. I gulp because the sight of him makes me lose my breath. He looks undeniably sexy. His hair is tousled and he's wearing nothing, but black silk boxers._

_"Zolo?" I manage to say before he's on the bed and closing the gap between our lips._

_At first the kiss is chaste. He pulls away and looks at me silently asking for permission to continue. I don't bother answering. I nearly pounce on him our lips meet and I feel a fire run through my veins. He sweeps his tongue across my lips asking for entry. I grant it without hesitation. I moan into the kiss as his tongue gently caresses mine. _

_I am reveling in the way our bodies seem to meld together. Our hands join in. Zolo pushes me down gently on the bed. His hands start wondering over my body. Every where he touches me it feels like my skin is on fire. He pulls away and I whimper because of the lack of contact. Zolo kisses my swollen lips in an apology. _

_"Zolo?" My voice is low and filled with Lust._

_Instead of answering me Zolo starts kissing and sucking on my neck. He makes his way down my chest with butterfly kisses. He starts nipping at my left nipple. I let out a low moan. My nipple immediately hardens. Zolo lightly grazes his teeth over the hardened nub. I gasp and Zolo smirks. Who knew nipples could be such turns on? I am writhing with pure pleasure. Zolo starts working my other nipple with his right hand. _

_"Oh, God Zolo keep it up."_

_"Don't worry I can go all night with you making those erotic sounds."_

_I blush lightly and Zolo switches his ministrations and starts working on my left nipple with his left hand and is sucking and biting lightly on the other one. Zolo starts working his way down my stomach, he reaches my lower abs and stops. I growl low in my throat. Zolo raises his head and gives me a big grin._

_"Hold on to your boxers well not for long."_

_I smile a small smile and also try to hide in the pillows. _

_"Sanji look at me."_

_I shake my head. My blond hair falls into my face. Zolo gently grabs my chin and lifts my head to meet his eyes. He pushes my hair back with his hand and draws me into a tight embrace. _

_"I want you so bad that I barely contain myself." He whispers in my hair. He starts rubbing soothing circles on my lower back and I relax instantly._

_"I feel the same way." I whisper into Zolo's muscular chest._

_Zolo pulls back slowly and kisses my forehead and nearly makes my heart melt with his tenderness. He kisses my lips lightly at first then the passion returns one hundred fold to create a fiery jolt between the two of us. We're both on our knees and our erections are rubbing against each other. While kissing like mad, we are rubbing against each other to add more friction. I can't even tell if he's moaning, or if it's me, or both of us, but we're nearing our climaxes with rubbing against each other, but before anything gets finished, Zolo pulls away. Damn he really has to stop doing that. I am so hard it almost hurts and I can tell that he feels the same way._

_"Here let me do this instead." Zolo lowers his head and his hands are near the waist band of my boxers. I watch intensely as he slowly rests his index and middle finger on the material and plays with it. Then sensing my growing problem. Zolo grabs the material and . . ._

"Sanji wake up." Vivi yells outside my door.

"What? Huh, Vivi? I am awake." So are other parts of me I notice. Just like in my dream. I am so hard that it hurts to move.

"Sanji can you come up on deck?" Vivi asks through the door.

"Uh, sure I just have to take care of something's first." I get up and walk to the bathroom to take an ice coldshower.

"Okay, but as soon as you're done, come up to the deck. See you soon." I hear Vivi move away from the door.

After I take a shower which was freezing beyond all belief and thinking of chairs and other unsexy things helped get rid of my problem. I get dressed in a royal blue shirt with a black tie. I head up to the deck. I notice everybody is gathered at the end of the ship. I make my way up the stairs to the higher level of the deck and I see a huge gold fish that is caught in a net.

"Whoa! What in the great blue happened?" I observe the sight behind Chopper and Luffy.

The gold fish or giant gold shifted in the net and laid a big sad blue on me. My heart went out to the big guy. It seemed to be begging to be released.

"It seems that Captain Saltine has struck again. He captured this poor guy." Chopper filles me in and you could tell it affected him greatly.

"We have to get it out of there." Usopp steps closer to the edge of the deck and pets the large gold fish on the fin. "I promise you we will set you free. You remind me of the gold fish I took on when I was five years old. Those are some great memories." Usopp steps away from the gold fish and salutes him.

"Sanji and I will get the net off him." Zolo says from behind me. I turn around to see that he is putting on his green bandana. I can't take my eyes away from his hypnotizing movements. Every ripple of muscles and the slight movements make me think back to my dream. And I wonder if he looks anything like he did then.

"Yo Sanji wake up." Zolo is shaking me gently and the contact makes me crave more.

I try and focus on the task at hand first though. "I am here. How do you suggest we go about this?" I start taking off my jacket and rolling up my sleeves.

I notice from the corner of my eye that Zolo is watching me take off my jacket. I feel the familiar burn of a blush. I also feel thrilled with the aspect. I can feel butterflies take over my stomach and somersaults are taking over my heart.

"Uh . . . well . . . " Zolo stutters, he is lost in his own world. He regains his composure quickly. "You will kick the cord of the net with a certain amount of force and I'll hit the same spot with my three sword style and that should be enough to break the whole net." Zolo readies himself and I take my stance.

"Okay here I go on the count of three. One, two, three." I take off at full speed and jump onto the ships railing and leap off from there to make solid contact with the cord. I can see it shiver form the blow and I feel like I am suspending in midair when I realize Zolo has already slashed at the cord and the net is falling off the fish.

I don't even notice that Zolo grabs me around my waist, then throws me over his shoulder, he lightly bounces off the fish and lands on the deck with the gracefulness of a cat.

"Jeez, Sanji you didn't even think about a way to get back on the Merry-Go when you jumped off did you?" Zolo sets me on my feet.

"I didn't have much time to think and we got the job done right." I huff and turn around to wave goodbye to the giant gold fish.

The gold fish waves a fin in gratitude and goodbye. Everybody else is waving and I notice a certain green haired Swordsman is heading below deck. I try to go after him, but a hand stops me in mid step.

"You did an amazing job Sanji." I turn around to see Nami with a gentle smile. I smile in turn and Nami gives me a hug. I stand stock still in all the time I've known her Nami has never given me a hug. I wrap my arms around her nervously. After a moment I pull back.

"Thanks Nami, well I better get started on breakfast. The sun is already high in the sky."

"Okay do you need any help. I am already done with what I needed to do this morning."

"Nah, but thank you for the offer." I start making my way down the stairs that lead to the lower level of the deck.

I move slowly down the stairs the wood creaking with my weight on the steps. Why on earth did Nami hug me? I didn't feel the joy I thought I would. I found myself wishing it had been Zolo instead of Nami. It felt more like hugging my sister instead of the woman who has been the object of my affection for so long. Well no time to contemplate that now, it's time to cook.

I head into the kitchen half expecting Zolo to be there to help out again, but I am only rewarded with disappointment. I push the pain in my chest away and start working on breakfast. I finish in no time although this time I stick to sausage and bacon instead of fish. I sit down at the table and grab my pack cigarettes from my jacket pocket. I light the cigarette and relax in my chair. I already set the table and plated everybody's food. I get up from my seat and yell to everybody that breakfast is ready. I walk back to my seat which is near the head of the table and stand by my chair. I can hear shuffling from above making its way down stairs. I can also hear the echo of foot steps from somebody below deck.

"Luffy! You're an idiot!" I hear Nami yell outside the kitchen.

Luffy rushes in and takes the seat next to mine and tries to act as innocent as possible. I feel a smile take over my lips.

"You were running around complaining about food again huh?"

Luffy looks at me and gives me a big toothy grin. "Yeah and when I was trying to help with some of the maps I spilt ink all over them."

"LUFFY!" Nami charges in and stomps her way to Luffy. I swear I can see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Nami I swear I didn't mean to do it." Luffy bows his head.

"Nami my flower I am sure we can replace the maps." I try to calm her down. She visibly calms, but there's still a storm ready to break behind her eyes.

"Okay and I do have some spares, but Luffy please more careful." Nami takes her usual seat, you could tell that she was still steamed though.

"I will and I promise not to look at the maps with any ink around." Luffy pledges with his hand over his heart.

Everybody is already seated. "Now that, that's settled eat up everybody." I take my seat and I notice quite happily that Zolo is across from me.

Zolo looks up at me and gives me a shy smile. I smile back and I can't help, but make it huge. I think I am grinning from ear to ear.

"Sanji today's breakfast is amazing. I mean it always is, but today it's fabulous." Vivi comments.

I turn to face her and I still have a huge smile on my face. "Thanks Vivi. By the way you two ladies look beautiful this morning." Hey old habits die hard. And I still appreciate beautiful things. I also want to comment that Zolo looks well to put it simply sexy, gorgeous and I want to eat breakfast off him, but I keep that last comment to myself.

I notice that the water pitcher is low so I grab the pitcher and I go to the refrigerator, but there's no water left. I go to the pantry to get some more and I get a big surprise. Karu Vivi's duck is sleeping between the empty water barrels.

"Vivi I found Karu."

"You did. That's great. I've been so worried." Vivi comes up beside me and I show her the sleeping duck. "Oh, no Karu!"

"It looks like he drank all the water."

"We needed to stop on an island any way to get some supplies. There's an island half a day's sail away from here." Nami states.

"That sounds great and maybe we can stay a few days on land while we stock up on supplies." Usopp says.

"Yeah, I would like to look at some more islands and see if I can find any more medicines." Chopper adds in while finishing up his breakfast.

"I have to get some stuff for my swords." Zolo gets up from his seat and sets his dishes in the sink.

"Looks like we are all in agreement." Nami heads up to the deck to navigate us to our next destination.

Everybody goes about their usual tasks while we wait to arrive at the island. I see that Karu is still sleeping in the pantry. I let him sleep and I cover him up with a spare table cloth.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done 

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Here's chapter 4 I hope you like

Thank you for the reviews. I always get a big smile when I get them. The reviewers rock! Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

I make my way up to the deck and I take in the warmth of the sun's rays. I feel a burst of new energy. I look to the look out nest and Zolo is he already nodding off. I smile up at the lazy Swordsman, but of course he doesn't see me. 

"Hey, Chef you should hang up here for a while." Zolo yells from the look out nest.

Well I guess he did see me. Go figure! "Sure Swordsman I'll be there in a sec." I get to the ladder, but a hand on my shoulder stops me from climbing it. I turn to see Vivi.

"Go get him Sanji." She whispers and gives me a wink. I blush lightly and nod my head.

"Oh, you better believe I am gonna try." I whisper back and smile. "Thank you Vivi. I don't know where I would be without your advice."

"No need to thank me, I think you would have made the same decision without me. Now get up there Zolo's waiting."

"See ya soon." I start climbing and I get to the top in no time. I try and swing myself into the nest to try and impress Zolo, but I accidently lose my grip on the wood and I yelp in fear. But before I even start to fall I feel Zolo catch my hand in his and he pulls me into the nest. And with the force of the pull I find myself sprawled on top of him.

"Zolo are you okay?" I sit up and I don't really seem to notice that I am straddling his hips.

"Yeah, I am fine, but are you okay?" Zolo lifts up his right hand and starts caressing my cheek. I lean into the touch without a second thought.

"No problem here, but you seem to be saving me a lot lately. Thank you." I slowly almost hesitantly reach for the hand that is caressing my cheek and I take it into mine. I turn his hand palm side up and then I look into Zolo's eyes. He doesn't protest so I continue what I was doing. I never break eye contact while I bring the meaty part of the palm to my quivering lips and kiss it lightly.

"Sanji?" Zolo let's my name pass through his lips breathlessly. I feel a shiver run up and down my spine.

I continue my ministrations I kiss his palm again, but this time I bite it lightly over his pulse. I can feel his heart beat rapidly. His breath catches and I hear a low moan. It immediately rushes through my body.

"Zolo?" He looks at me and then to his then he blushes a sweet pink. I can't help, but notice that Zolo is breathing heavily and his lips are parted. Making him look unbelievably sexy.

Our eyes are still locked. Zolo starts to slowly get up. My mind is running a muck at this point. Oh, crap! Maybe I was wrong to do that. But those thoughts are completely squashed when he gently lifts me up like I weigh nothing and sets me on his lap.

"We can finally begin what we started last night." Zolo moves slowly making sure this is what I want. I don't even say a word. I close the gap between us.

The sensation of our lips meeting was even more delicious than my dream. It felt like a hunger was awakened inside me. Zolo's lips felt so soft and sensuous against mine. His tongue flicked across my lips and I granted him access. He seemed to be trying to memorize every part of my mouth and I loved the way it felt. Soon our tongues fought for dominance, his won. I was consumed with passion I could barely breathe. Oh, yeah breathing is something we haven't done for a while. We broke a part while panting for much needed air.

I looked up to see Zolo staring at me with such intensity that I blushed furiously. I have never been so turned on and that kiss . . . holy crap!

"Sanji I . . . ," But before he could finish what he was saying Nami called out "Land Ho."

"Hey you guys time start getting ready to dock." Usopp yells from the bottom of the ladder.

"What were you going to say Zolo?" I could feel my heart pounding and palms were getting really sweaty.

"Never mind, but we better get going before Nami yells at us for being lazy." Zolo smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"You're the only one who's lazy Swordsman."

"Hey I thought that I told you I am not lazy. It's just relaxing up here." Zolo starts poking my sides and I can't help, but wiggle and laugh. "We better get going though."

"Yeah, your right and don't tickle me." I start to get up from Zolo's lap, but he gently pulls me back down and starts to tickle me again.

"Oh, you mean like this." I laugh even harder and I push my face into Zolo's chest trying to stifle the laughter. He stops tickling me and slowly lifts my head and gives me a sweet chaste kiss, before helping me up.

I melted with sweet gesture. I have absolutely no idea what's going on, but I desperately hope that it lasts. I grab Zolo left and I bring his palm side up again and I kiss it. Zolo blushes lightly. It's so adorable that I lean up and kiss him on the lips. I pull away and we just look at each other for a moment.

"Sanji, will you meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to, but what about me cooking for the crew."

"I think they can tide themselves over for one night."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Meet me by the ship at seven." Zolo kisses the top of my forehead and pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him as tightly as I can. We reluctantly part.

"Seven it is then. Well I guess we better get ready to dock."

"Sanji, Zolo what were you two doing we're already done with everything." Nami says while walking up to us. Zolo and I are stilling climbing down the ladder.

"Sorry we lost track of the time and kind of dozed off." Zolo stands right next to me. I look up at the taller man and he winks at me. I blush and Nami takes notice.

"Sanji are you all right you're a little red." Nami comes closer to me and I stand my ground.

"Yes, I am fine just a little hot." I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out my cigarettes. There are only three left in the pack. Thank God that we are stopping at an island. I put the cigarette in my mouth without lighting it. "I better get started on lunch."

"Oh, Sanji you don't have to worry about making anything for dinner or lunch today just relax and enjoy yourself. We can eat at a restaurant when we reach land." Vivi comes up behind Nami with Karu in tow.

"Are you guys sure about lunch?" I look around at the whole crew.

"Yeah, of course I think we all need a break from our daily tasks and work." Vivi looks directly at me and gives me a knowing smile. I smile back in thanks.

"I totally agree." Luffy stands posed with both hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

Nami hits Luffy directly on the head with a balled up fist. "What are you talking about you don't do anything?!"

Luffy massages his head with his straw hat still on. "Jeez, Nami do you have to hit so hard?" We all start laughing when a squabble breaks out between Luffy and Nami.

I feel some one tug on my arm. I turn around to see Zolo. I follow him off to the side.

"Do you want to hang out for a few hours before we go to dinner?" Zolo looks at me hopefully.

"I would love to."

"Great it looks like we're already at the island."

I look up and to my surprise, I already see the dock and beyond that is what looks like a productive town. It looks well-taken care of. I can feel the ship ease its way next to the dock with great precision and accuracy.

"Okay everybody lets find and Inn and then we can do whatever we want to do." Nami leads the way off the Merry-Go.

We quickly find a small, but rather peaceful Inn called the "Fish-Inn." Kind of a strange name if you think about, but as soon as you see all the fish trinkets and things around you get the idea. Despite all the fishy things the room I get is quite large with a Jacuzzi tub and shower. The bed is a king size. I drop my bag on the bed and I put my clothes in the closet. I quickly assess what I have to wear for tonight. I can't decide what to wear though. Before I have a chance to look over my clothes again, I hear a soft knock at the door. I close the closet door and I walk to the door. To my delight it's Zolo with his suit case. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Hey Sanji I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine, but I thought you had a room down the hall?" My heart beat quickened and my stomach started to fill up with butterflies. I move aside to allow Zolo to enter the room. He sets his suitcase on a chair next to the dining table.

"I thought so too, but since I still owe Nami interest from money I didn't even spend and today was payment day so here I am. And I am not going to use the money for our dinner tonight thankfully she didn't get a hold of that." Zolo looks up at me from unpacking I look away quickly. For some reason I feel embarrassed and really happy.

"Zolo you don't need to use that money for dinner, I can make something."

"No, I want to do this and anyway you heard Vivi. It's time to relax." Zolo walks up to me and stands right in front of me.

"Yeah you shouldn't have a problem with that."

Zolo lightly punches my shoulder and we start laughing. I lay my head on his chest.

"Zolo what are we doing?" I wrap my arms around him. Fearing what his answer might be.

Zolo snakes his arms around me and puts his head on top of mine. "Hopefully starting a relationship. If you're comfortable with that of course."

"I want to. I definitely want to." I said a little too eagerly. I don't want to let him go and I won't.

I can feel his chest vibrating with laughter, "That's actually what I wanted to bring up earlier and tonight."

"Really? I wanted to ask you about that too. But I didn't know how to bring it up."

"You want to go look around?"

"Yeah, let me just go get changed real fast." Zolo pulls me into an embrace.

"You don't need to. You're gorgeous." Whoa! My cheeks feel like they are on fire. I bet if I touch them I would burn my hand.

"W-well if you don't think I need to." Why I am stuttering? But it feels so amazing to hear him say that. I can't believe not to long ago we could barely stand each other.

Zolo pulls back from our hug and interlaces our hands. "Ready to go." I nod my head. I am taken aback with how our hands seem to fit each other perfectly. It's like finding a missing piece to a puzzle. I've been with my share of people and have chased many a woman, but nobody ever seemed to fit right with me. I thought that person was Nami for a while, but soon discovered she was not. Although, I still think her and Vivi are beautiful. It's different with Zolo. We complete each other.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 4 is done 

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Wahoo! Here's Chapter 5 I hope you like it!

The reviewers and readers are the best! Thank you so much for reviewing. The reviews make me so happy. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

Zolo and I started walking down the streets of the town. There were a lot of venders selling a variety of produce and fish. I had to see all that they had. 

"Zolo look at this fish it's incredible," Zolo looked at the fish and gave me a small smile. "What?" I ask admiring the fish I bought knowing that Zolo and Luffy will probably fight over who gets the bigger part when I cook it.

"Nothing you're just so passionate about food. I think it's cute."

"I am, I love cooking it's just who I am. I can't describe it. I guess it's like the passion you have for the sword."

"You think I have a passion for the sword?" Zolo's brow crinkled creating the cutest wrinkles on his forehead.

"Anyone can tell that you love your swords more than anything. And when you use them, you can feel a certain something that not many have." I started rambling not really knowing what I was saying because the look in Zolo's eyes made me forget everything I wanted to say. Whoa! Got to focus. "So what I was saying was . . . " Zolo grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store.

"Come on Sanji look they have cooking knives too." I look at the walls and saw barrels fool of sword and different weaponry. There were also beautiful cooking utensils. The store had a variety of things. My attention was drawn by the cooking wear. Where as Zolo was examining the swords. Looking at every detail with a great appreciation of the craftsmen's work. I admired the green haired man while he looked at the sword and was oblivious to all that was around him. One thought crossed my mind I think I am falling in. . . .

"Earth to Sanji. You know you day dream a lot. It makes me wonder what's going on it that head of yours. But then again we can keep it a mystery for now. Now we should get going or I might want to buy something, but I can't because of a certain navigator." Zolo made the cutest face when he mentioned that, I started laughing. Earning me a look from the clerk and confusion was written all over Zolo face. "What?!"

"Nothing it's just the face you made when you mentioned, Nami was priceless."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw how close Zolo had gotten to me. Making my heart pound and sound like a drum in my ears. I never knew my heart could go so fast.

Zolo backed me up into a corner hidden behind some barrels, allowing us to be hidden from any wondering eyes. Although I am not sure why we would want to be hidden from plain sight.

"Sanji," Zolo whispered making me shiver. Not in a bad way either. Zolo kissed me making it slow at first. His pink tongue wanted entrance after sometime. The kiss became passionate soon after he slipped his talented tongue in my mouth. I felt my knees weaken a little. I thanked anyone and everyone for the wall behind me or otherwise my knees probably would have given way. Zolo pulled away with a satisfied smirk and began walking away giving me the perfect look at his fine toned ass.

"Sanji are you coming?" Zolo looked over his shoulder giving me an innocent look like he had no idea what was going on. I leaned away from the wall testing to see if I could walk on my own without any support. Thankfully I could now that my muscles had a chance to strengthen up.

"I am coming jeez why are you in such a hurry." I tried to sound irritated, but I think that plan back fired a little. We walked out of the shop only to discover Nami yelling at Luffy.

"Luffy I am not going to buy you the meat. Now let's go!" Nami yelled at Luffy, but the Luffy wouldn't let up.

"Oh, come on Nami look how good it looks. I am sure Sanji can make it last a while." Luffy tried to persuade Nami.

"Not if you or Zolo are allowed to eat, it won't last five minutes on the table." Nami countered then hit Luffy on the head.

"Ow! Why do you have to hit so hard?!" Luffy rubbed his sore head and turned to see Zolo and I walking toward them. Luffy grinned from ear to ear. "Sanji, Zolo where have you two been?" Luffy questioned not letting go of the huge pack of meat he was latched on to.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush. I took a deep breath giving me time to compose myself and Zolo took the liberty of answering. "We were looking at some shops and now probably going to dinner."

"You two are going together?" Nami sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah we are now we better get going bye." Zolo replied to the navigator.

"I guess you two have been spending a lot of time together." I thought Nami was going to go further with questioning or talking about the matter, but she got distracted by Luffy. "Luffy no I am not going to buy it for you. Can't you get it through your thick skull?"

"No!" Luffy started laughing and I joined in. "Sanji look at it." Luffy put the meat in front of me. I looked and decided to buy it for the pirate captain.

"Here you go, I am taking it with me though so nothing eats it. Meaning you!"

"Thank you Sanji." Luffy bounced off in a happy mood with Nami following him to the hotel. Luffy had the opportunity to carry all her bags and there were a lot. I am glad I am not having to do it right now.

Now Zolo and I started on our way to a little restaurant that Zolo and I had picked out earlier. The atmosphere was really relaxed and comfortable with a little romance tossed in, thankfully not over doing it.

The waitress sat us down so we could see the ocean and the lights of the night. "What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asks with a pencil in hand ready to take the order.

"I'll have a water and a beer." Zolo looks up from his menu and grins.

"I'll have the same." I smile back, but I quickly look at my menu so I don't feel embarrassed to look at Zolo.

I look over my menu thoroughly. I decide on the house special. I look up to see Zolo still looking at his menu. I take the time to admire the beautiful swordsman again like I did back at the shop. The moon is reflecting off his sea foam hair. The light from the moon and the ocean behind him make him look like a god. Zolo takes notice of my staring and looks up.

"Like what you see?" Zolo smirks at me.

"I was just looking at the ocean. I wasn't staring at you." I can feel the start of a blush, but I some how keep it under control.

"I never said you were staring, but I am happy now that I know you were. I was just kidding before." There goes the control on my blush.

The waitress comes back with our drinks her auburn hair moving fluidly with her movements. "Here you go." She smiles a sweet smile.

"Thank you Ms . . . " I look at her name tag, "Ms. Jenny." I smile at her and she starts giggling.

"Yeah, thank you." Zolo seems to notice the way the waitress is trying to flirt with me and he doesn't seem like it too much.

"Oh, your welcome. Can I take you order? Anything specific you want?" Jenny said suggestively.

"Why yes there is something I really want." Zolo tenses up and our waitress tries to smile seductively. I look directly at Zolo. "I want your house special with the soup of the day instead of the salad and that should do it."

The waitress deflates a little. "Good choice and for you sir?"

"I'll have um . . . don't know." Zolo and I keep eye contact and Jenny catches on quickly with the intensity that we are looking at each other.

"How about chocolate-covered strawberries for you two?"

We both were knocked out our trances from the suggestion. "That sounds great." We say at the same time.

"Do you still want the house special?" We both shake our heads. "Okay strawberries it is then." Jenny grabs our menus and walks away to place our order.

"Sanji do you like her?" Zolo looks down at his water.

"No of course not, I can't deny that I think she's was pretty though, but that's all." I reach out and take Zolo's hand. "Don't worry I don't have eyes for anyone, but you." Zolo brings his head up and the sadness from his face is wiped away.

"Sanji will you be with me?"

"I would love nothing else." Zolo grips my hand tighter and we sit in comfortable silence for a while.

Jenny comes back with our order quickly. "Here you guys go." She sets the food in front of us. Rip gorgeous red strawberries, with a steaming pot of chocolate next to the bowl. "Enjoy gentlemen." She smiles before leaving us again.

"Wow these look great." I reach for a plump strawberry and dip it in the smooth chocolate to the tip of the green leaves. I scoot my chair closer to Zolo, close enough that I could feel his body heat.

"Here you try it first." I bring the strawberry to Zolo's lips and he takes a bite and it ends at the leaves.

"Mmm . . . good, but it definitely doesn't taste as good as you." The leaf drops from my fingers onto the table.

"Zolo!"

"What?! It's true. Now your turn." Zolo dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and he put it to my lips. I leaned forward to take a bite of half of the strawberry. I felt a little of the chocolate on my lips and before I know it, Zolo is licking it off my lips. I feel a shiver of excitement course through my body. I stayed there sort of dazed. I hope he does that again, are the only thoughts floating through my mind.

"Sanji? Hello anyone home." Zolo waves his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I am here."

"Whoa! I didn't mean to shock you."

"No, no that felt good. I was just a little dazed." Okay I just let him know how good I thought it felt. Instead of blushing I rapidly ate the rest of the strawberry from Zolo fingers' tips being careful not to get his fingers in the process.

"Wow! You must be hungry. Are up sure you, don't want any other food?"

"Yes, I am sure I just want these and maybe something else." My voice got huskier with the suggestion. I am not going to let him know directly what I want to do.

Zolo lifted an eyebrow in question and then a smile formed on his lips in understanding. We didn't say anything we continued to eat our chocolate-covered strawberries. We fed some to each other and I got to lick some chocolate off of Zolo. But I wouldn't have minded if it had gone lower.

"Man who would have known that strawberries could be so filling." Zolo stretched resembling a cat getting up from a nap. His muscles flexing under his warm brown skin. I find myself mesmerized by the simple action. I immediately shake all the thoughts from my mind.

"Sanji are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Zolo starts laughing at my comment. And for a moment I don't understand, then I mentally slap myself.

"I can't wait for you too, either." Before I can comment Zolo goes up to the register and pays the bill.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Here's chapter 6 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update quicker from now on. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

**Warning: Sexual content**

Please Review!

* * *

I follow Zolo outside, "Hey Swordsman just because you paid for dinner doesn't mean you're getting any." 

"Getting any what?"

"You know."

"I must say I don't." Although Zolo having a smile bigger than Luffy getting meat suggests other wise.

"Fine play dumb!" I huffed from frustration. Jeez, sometimes this guy ugh, but I am glad we can still get at each other. For some reason I feel relieved by the thought.

Zolo puts his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear, "I am sorry for teasing you." His breathe ghosts over my ear and I can't help, but tremble with excitement traveling up and down my spine.

"Why are you apologizing? We always do this, in an odd way it's kinda comforting."

"I think so too." Zolo draws me closer and I lean in as close as I can get. His skin is warm against my exposed skin. I find myself wanting to feel more of him.

We reach the hotel within fifteen minutes. And we head to our room. I start feeling a little nervous. I am not sure what to expect. I don't know if we are actually going to do anything other than go to bed.

"Well here we are." I announce to the room, nervously.

Zolo stands in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Sanji you don't have to be nervous. We won't do anything unless you want to do it." Zolo gently pulls me into a warm hug. I love the warmth he radiates. And in that moment I made up my mind.

"Zolo I want you to make love to me." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" Zolo's voice is laced with concern.

"Yes this what I want to do."

"Okay we'll start out slow."

Zolo slightly pulls away from our embrace and draws my lips to his. The kiss is soft and sensuous. When we part, I am left breathless, but it's not the same as before. That kiss was unbelievable! It's hard to find the words to describe it.

Zolo silently leads me to the bed and I take off the swords at his waist. I carefully put them on the table. The last thing I need is to be yelled at for not treating them properly. It would kill the mood and we don't want that.

I walk over to Zolo, "So what next?" I can't help but let my excitement and nervousness leak into my voice.

"Sanji just relax." Zolo runs his fingers through my hair. I immediately relax from Zolo massaging my head. I slowly close my eyes and I let Zolo continue. I can feel his hand move from my head to try and loosen my belt, with very little success. I stop his hand and I let the belt remain in place. Zolo stops running his hand through my hair and he removes my jacket along with my shirt. I feel very exposed and I haven't even taken off my pants or boxers.

Zolo runs his hands over my chest and abs. My breath catches in my throat. He gently pushes me down on the bed into a sitting position. I tug at his shirt he raises his arms in response. I try to pull his shirt over his head, but he's standing. Zolo seems to understand and he kneels in front of me. I finish taking off his shirt and I gasp at what I see.

Zolo's body is beautiful beyond belief. He has some scars, that only makes him more beautiful. Zolo lets me run my hands over his sculpted body. I administer feather like touches over his numerous scars. I strongly want to know every story about each one. Zolo let's out a low moan that escapes from his lips as my finger tips run over his left nipple. I can feel my arousal throb with anticipation. Wanting to hear more I pull Zolo onto the bed with me, and I start licking and teasing his nipple with my teeth. I don't leave the right one alone for long, I switch and start doing the same things, while working the left nipple with my hand. Zolo lets out even louder moans than before and they all are going straight to my erection. My pants are starting to feel really tight. And it's obvious that Zolo is having the same problem.

Zolo stops me from working his nipples and lays me on my back. He gives my face a few butterfly kisses. He starts with my forehead, then he lightly kisses my eyelids, he works his way down to my neck. When he reaches my neck I moan loudly, but I try to muffle the sound by putting my hand over my mouth.

Zolo stops me, "No, I want to hear more and louder." I look into Zolo eyes and start to feel really hot, his gaze is smoldering. I feel my member throb again waiting to be set free.

Zolo gets off the bed and I start to protest, but he kisses me tenderly and kneels in front of me. I graze my tongue over his lips and he lets my tongue in. All the while I can feel him remove my belt and his hand brushes over my sensitive crotch. I gasp in the kiss which moves us both full throttle. We move passionately forward into the kiss. Zolo lets me take the lead. I explore his mouth with my tongue. He tastes wonderfully sweet from the chocolate and strawberries.

Zolo starts to unzip my pants. We don't even break apart. Zolo slowly slips off my pants. We finally part and I look at Zolo's parted lips and I want to kiss him again, I hold myself back.

"Your boxers are so cute." Zolo looks up at me with a big grin. I look down to see that I am wearing my boxers with the hearts with the wings on them.

"Oh, God I can't believe I am wearing these." I lean my forehead on Zolo's shoulder in embarrassment.

"No, no I love them! They somehow seem to fit you, well maybe not right now." I lean back and I look at Zolo he has a mischievous glint in his eye. "Are you ready for them to come to off?" I nod my head.

Zolo puts his finger tips on the hem of my boxers. He starts to remove them painfully slow. I feel the breeze from the removal and I am finally completely naked.

"Sanji you are so beautiful." Zolo says breathlessly. I feel speechless and extremely ecstatic.

Zolo puts his warm mouth on my cock and my whole world spins for a second. I never felt anything so pleasurable before. He takes in all my erection, I start to squirm and I grip the covers tightly.

"Oh, God Zo-lo! Faster!" So instead he moves even slower. He starts to massage the inside of my thighs. And I can feel my body reaching its climax, but I never do because Zolo stops before I reach it. I whimper in loss.

"Don't worry. We're definitely not done. I am just going to go get the lube."

"You brought lube?" I question with a grin.

Zolo flushes, "Yeah you can never be to prepared ne?"

I get up from the bed and I stand by it still grinning. Zolo comes back with the bottle of the lube. I stop Zolo from motioning me to the bed and I pull off his pants. His boxers are black and silk like from my dream. I glance up at Zolo and notice that his eyes are full of lust, I can only imagine that mine are too. I play with the hem for a minute, I decide that I can't wait any longer and I pull them off eagerly.

Zolo and I go to the bed and I lay down. "Sanji, this might hurt at first."

"That's okay. I am ready!" Oh, man I am ready, my member is aching for release.

Zolo grabs the bottle of lube and coats his index finger. I try to prepare myself, when I feel a twinge of pain with the first finger that Zolo slips into my opening. He doesn't move it. He allows my body to adjust to the intrusion. After a few seconds the pain dissipates and them it just feels strange. Zolo starts to move his finger around my opening. He then carefully coats his middle and ring fingers with lube.

"Try and relax at bit more Sanji." I try, but then he puts in the next finger and I wince in pain. "I am so sorry." Zolo whispers, he leans down and kisses me, while we are kissing he inserts the third finger. I can feel my body tense when Zolo moves his fingers, scissoring them around. I feel my body reluctantly stretching out. Zolo slips his fingers out and positions his member in front of my opening. He coats his erection with lube and sets the bottle on the table by the bed.

Zolo slowly starts to push his penis in me. I can feel tears well in my eyes. I close them and Zolo starts to kiss me while sheathing his member to the hilt. Zolo lets my body adjust to the intrusion.

"You're so tight Sanji." Zolo moans breathlessly. Zolo starts to move in and out of me slowly at first, he readjusts our positions. When he pulls out and goes back in again I see a blinding flash of white. Zolo starts hitting the spot over and over again with a continuing slow pace. I growl with need and I thrust my hips forward, Zolo immediately understands. He starts thrusting faster and harder to the point we are both rocking in a rhythmic dance. Zolo wraps his hand around my throbbing cock and starts moving his hand up and down in a fast pace to match our timing.

"Zolo I am going to come." I yell out.

"Just a little longer." Zolo lets out in between breaths.

Our pace increases and I can feel my climax start to pool in my stomach and spread to my member.

"ZOLO!" I scream at my climax. My release coats our stomachs.

Zolo comes right after me. "SANJI! Oh, God!" Zolo lies on top me both us recovering from orgasms. Zolo slips out from me and licks the result of my orgasm from my abs.

"Mmm . . . you taste good." Zolo kisses me and I can taste everything mixed together, it's so intoxicating. Zolo lifts my relaxed body in his arms and lays me down under the covers. I can feel my eyelids start to feel heavy. Zolo wraps his arms around me and I start to fall asleep from the warmth enveloping me. In the midst of being semiconscious I thought I heard Zolo say 'I love you.' I wanted to say it too, but I was taken away to the dreamworld.

I woke up feeling really groggy, along with my whole body hurting. Some parts were doing a little better than others. My eyes opened slowly. I almost began to panic, when I saw the room, then I remembered where I was along with what Zolo and I did. I felt a warm body behind me. I slowly turned on my other side so I could look at Zolo without waking him up. I did it successfully. I was stunned at how peaceful and beautiful he looked while he was sleeping. A rush of emotion crashed down on me like a tidal wave, with what I hoped he said last night. I was sure it was not a dream. But how can I be sure it wasn't? I threw all those thoughts aside when Zolo started to stir.

His eyelashes fluttered open and he gave me a lazy smile. I smiled back and did something that took us both by surprise.

"Zolo I love you," Zolo's eyes shot open with the impact of my words.

"I love you too," I was so elated that I threw myself at him and hugged him with all my might.

"It wasn't a dream." I proclaimed out loud.

"What wasn't?" Zolo asked a little out of breath. I think I rammed into him too hard.

"Oh, nothing never mind." I got up trying to stretch some of the soreness out of my muscles and headed to the shower to get ready for the day. Leaving a confused and sleepy Swordsman in bed.

* * *

Chapter 6 is done woot! 

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading reviewing. The reviews always brighten my day! I really appreciate them thank you again!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

The water felt really good against my sore body. I never would have guessed that sex could leave you feeling so sore is the best way I can put it right now. Ow! I rubbed my tender . . . well everywhere. My shower was going along peacefully until I heard the knocking and yelling at my door. Zolo wasn't making a sound and I had shampoo in my hair. I had no idea what to do then I heard it. 

"Sanji I am coming in," Nami yelled through the wood. I could even hear her through the bathroom door. Before I could do or say anything to stop Nami I heard the door creak open and then I heard nothing. That's a good thing . . . "Oh, my God!" Was all I heard as I bolted from the shower with shampoo and water dripping from my hair. "Sanji!" Oh, yeah I forgot my towel. By this time the whole crew was in my hotel room and I was partially hiding behind the closet door.

Everybody was just staring around the room. Vivi was trying to contain her giggles behind Usopp and Zolo was barely waking up again. By this time I had successfully wrapped my towel around my waist. I think everyone saw what I had to offer, I hope there were no bad thoughts about that. That is definitely not that the point right now and why on earth I am I even thinking about that? I guess there are still ladies here that probably don't want to see that right now. As soon as I ran out without my towel I think I heard someone whistle and when I looked at Zolo he smirked. This isn't even affecting him, how does he manage to stay so calm? I might be if I hadn't been caught without my towel. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. You only hear about this kind of the thing happening in cartoons or something. Wait! Scratch that with this crew anything is possible!

"Sanji what's Zolo doing in your bed naked?" Nami asked baffled beyond all belief.

"I...um . . . ," I don't know what to say my mind has gone blank and there are no thoughts running through my head at all. I took one look at Zolo and he took the initiative with everything.

"Sanji and I are a couple," The whole crew looked at us like we both had grown two heads. I bet it's because we are always competing and fighting. I couldn't believe it at first either. It was Luffy to the rescue with releasing the tension.

"Come on Sanji when are we going to eat I am starving and you have to make the meat that we bought yesterday." That had everyone laughing and smiling, Luffy looked around a little confused not even sure why everyone was acting the way they were. I am very thankful for his hunger at this moment.

"Okay, Luffy let me just get some clothes on." Everybody left our room and went about their business. They weren't even phased about what happened right now and I am so thankful to have them as friends. I got dressed with a sigh of relief. Zolo went back to sleep with a peaceful expression lingering on his face. I am so happy to have this out in the open. Not that we were hiding it long or even hiding it, but still I don't want to go around hiding something like this. It wouldn't have felt right. After I got ready and some how I succeed in getting Zolo up I am not sure how I managed. I think he was ready to take me in the shower and have his way with me, but I had to remind him that Luffy would probably eat everything if we didn't hurry and get to the Merry-Go. We got to talk about what happened on the walk to the ship.

"Well that's not how I imagined telling the crew about us." I said breaking the silence that had fell upon us when we left the hotel.

"Me neither, but it was definitely the best when you ran out of the shower without a towel, at least for me it was." Zolo closed the gap between us and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I had no complaints about that I love the heat his body always radiates. "Everyone seems fine with it, especially Vivi she didn't look surprised I wonder why that is, except when she got to see everything you had to offer."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I tried to act innocent, but I could feel the look that Zolo was giving me I didn't have look up to see that his eyes said yeah right. "Okay, okay she helped me with something's and she knew the whole time, but no one else did at least not with me. How about you?" I asked looking up trying to act innocent again, but failing miserably.

"No one knew how I felt about you except for Luffy."

"Luffy knew? Wait what do you mean how I've felt about you, your saying that like you have had feelings for me for a while now."

"Yeah Luffy knew and yes it has been a while now. I can't even remember when it started. But lately I've been letting my feelings show more and more. I guess I didn't want to hide them any more and I am glad everything worked out the way I wanted it to." Zolo's smile was so sincere that I though my heart would melt.

"I am glad you started showing them too." I half hugged Zolo with him stilling holding my waist. It was a little awkward, but it felt right to do it. We made it to the Merry-go. Zolo and I went to our specific duties me to the kitchen and him to the look out nest. "Have a nice nap." I teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I just fall asleep?" Zolo yelled out.

"I guess you're going to have to keep saying it." I was about to walk down the bottom deck when Nami called me over to her.

"Hey Sanji!" Nami waved me over to her by the railing. Nami and I did small talk then she got to what I think was what she had been wanting to ask for a while. "When did you guys get together?" Nami asked curiously.

I didn't have to think long and it was nice to talk to Nami like this without drooling all over her. "We got together officially last night, but there are something's that happened on the ship." Nami's face light up with realization."Oh, you mean in the look out nest and before that. I thought that it was strange that you guys were getting along so well without something happening between you two. I never thought you would go for a guy you are always fawning over women and I've never seen you get that way over a guy." Nami said leaning on the railing of the Marry-Go, her curves coming alive with the way her body was showing itself off and it did nothing for me now.

"Well we have to agree that there is no man like Zolo. There are no people similar to our crew." That has to be the truest thing to be said about our crew there are definitely no people like us.

"I have to agree with you wholeheartedly now you have to go feed a starving crew." I left Nami feeling really good if not still a little sore, but it's a really good kind of sore that I hope to get again real soon. With that thought in mind I cooked breakfast with a smile that wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried to hide it a little. Zolo caught on really quickly and I think he guessed every single thought that was racing through my mind. "What are you doing down here Swordsman?" I asked turning around so Zolo wouldn't see my face.

"I came down here to be first to the food."

"That's it?" That answer didn't surprise me, but what the hell? Just for the food well that sucks! Zolo hugged me from behind.

"Of course that is not all I came down here for. I have to have a taste of my Cook too." Zolo started to kiss and suck on my neck. It was so distracting that I could barely cook the food. I almost lost the eggs. It didn't help that other parts of my body were starting to come alive with the contact and attention that Zolo was giving me. Zolo found a certain spot on my neck that was driving me insane and I was about to moan when we heard foot steps on the stairs. At least I heard them, but obviously Zolo didn't hear them because he continued to do what he was doing. I wanted him to continue, but I had to turn around and kiss him, I used his stunned state at my actions to lead him to a chair and so I could finish breakfast. I made sure that I was wearing an apron to make sure that nothing was showing. Zolo eyed the apron suspiciously then he got a knowing smile. I was ready to hit him with my frying pan, for giving me a hard-on while cooking then laughing about it. I was holding the frying pan in front of the apron for extra measure Breakfast was crazy as usual, I am surprised there are any crumbs left when everyone is done.

"This is the last day we are going to stay so if you guys need anything I suggest that you get it now." Nami told us all. "We will leave in the morning."

"What time because I don't want to get up early?" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"We will leave when everyone is awake and that better be early Luffy." Nami practically growled, but he didn't shrink against the ferocity of Nami's words.

"Fine, now come on Sanji lets go get some more food."

I followed our captain without a word, I was trying not to laugh at the glare that Nami was giving Luffy. Zolo went back to the shop that was full of swords and other weapons that we went to yesterday. I blushed at the thought of what happened in the store yesterday. Vivi ended up coming with Luffy and me.

"That was some scene this morning." Vivi said casually.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I had to ask.

"No," I gave her a hard stare to tell the truth. "Okay, but I only caught a glimpse of a blur." I stared at her again then she put up her hands in defeat. "I saw everything I am sorry, but it was hard not to see anything, you came out of the bathroom without a towel. Then you looked so stunned and didn't move for what seemed like a forever." Vivi started laughing at the memory of what happened, I had to start laughing with her. Hopefully something like that doesn't happen for a real long time.

"Sanji, Vivi come on the food is over here." Luffy jumped around excitedly.

Luffy, Vivi, and I shopped for a few hours stocking up on food for the ship. Who knows when we are going to be on another island? I haven't seen Zolo all day, I wonder what he's doing. I was looking at the all the fruit and vegetables when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was about ready to kick them when they turned me around and it was Zolo.

"Jeez, I thought you were going to try and kick my ass." Zolo grinned.

"I should for what you did this morning." I ground out acting more mad than I was.

"Sorry about that I can't help the way your body reacts. If it makes you feel any better, I got a hard-on too."

That did make me feel a little better, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. "Well, there's nothing that can be done about that now."

"We can do something about it tonight."

It took me a minute to get his meaning. "Oh, you mean . . . ," Zolo nodded his head.

"We will be on the ship and we can see if the rocking of the ship does anything to make it a little different." I turned tomato red just thinking about it. "Come to my room when everyone is going to bed." Zolo whispered in my ear so that Vivi and Luffy wouldn't hear. They had gone to go get something. I can't remember what I told them to get. My mind was so focused on what was going to happen tonight. I looked up to see Zolo gone from my side and walking to the ship with an extra bounce in his step.

"Sanji come on let's go back to the ship." Vivi called out to me. I looked to the sun to see it was hanging low in the sky signaling it was almost time for dinner. My stomach was getting that nervous feeling along with all the butterflies flying around with the anticipation of tonight. I also spotted a ship on the horizon, but I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Chapter 7 is finished yay!

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8 enjoy!

Oh my goodness I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. A great big thanks to all the readers and reviwers. Thank you all so much.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled as soon her plate of food fell in her lap. Luffy had been stretching to get some food when he knocked Nami's plate into her lap. I was trying to contain my laughter at the whole scene, but it was so hard. Zolo was laughing out loud and Nami gave him a death glare. The only thing I was upset about was the food that was on the floor. What a waste! 

I went to grab a rag to clean up the mess that was all over the floor, but a strong hand stopped me, it was Zolo. "Come on while they're distracted." I looked around at everybody not knowing if it was okay to leave then Vivi gave me a wink and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Vivi what are you doing?" Chopper asked not having a clue what was happening.

"I am just stretching," Vivi said while smiling. Zolo and I took the opportunity to head to his room. I mouthed thank you tp her. This is all happening a little earlier than I expected I must admit. I could already feel my nerves take over my body although the excitement was overwhelming my nerves.

"Let's take a shower it will drown out some of the sounds that we are going to make." Zolo smirked at my dumbfounded look. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I don't think I have ever seen his room. Not that I ever thought I would though, but I am excited to see what it looks like. Zolo opened his door and I wasn't surprised to see green and black making up the colors in his room. Zolo's room had a comfortable feel to it. The bed and the other things in the room were definitely used. Not unlike some places where a person can't even sit on the couch with out being yelled at.

I didn't get to see the bedroom for to long I was being led to the bathroom. Zolo opened the door and started undressing as soon as he entered the room. I followed his lead not wanting to be left behind. We are going way faster than we did yesterday. I almost fell when I was taking off my pants because I saw how hard Zolo was already and that shot straight to my own crotch. It starting to get really hot in here.

"Come in when you are ready Sanji," Zolo said as he was getting in the shower. The steam rolling out was hiding Zolo's gorgeous form. I took a deep breath and stepped in to the shower. Zolo grabbed me from behind and started kissing the back of my neck. One of his hand started wondering down my abdomen. I was taken by surprise that I could barely contain the moan I let out when Zolo grabbed my throbbing shaft and started pumping it. I could feel his penis from behind me. All the sensations and the fact it was so hot I was reaching my climax sooner than I thought I would.

"Zolo I think I am going to come." I gasped as soon as his hand let go. What the hell?

"Wait not yet," Zolo turned me around and started kissing me. I took the initiative and starting pumping his own erection. He moaned into the kiss allowing me access to his mouth I plunged my tongue in savoring the many different tastes that were overwhelming me. God! He tastes so good! I didn't stop working his shaft, Zolo started thrusting in to my hand. When I could feel him getting close to his climax I pulled my hand away. Zolo glared at me with a look that said 'how could you when it was getting to the best part?'

"Now you know how it feels and I thought you might want to wait till we got a little further." I said a blush rise on my cheeks.

Zolo grinned he put a fingers in front of my mouth. "Ready to go further?" It took a moment to understand what he meant then it hit me. Oh, I got it! I started to suck on his fingers running my tongue up and down his digits. Zolo peered down at me with lust filled eyes that fueled me to continue. My back was against the cool wall I was no longer under the warm water of the shower. After a few more motions of sucking on his fingers Zolo pulled them out of my mouth then started to kiss me furiously. I didn't even notice when he put his hand between my legs and pushed a finger into my entrance. Now I feel it, but it's not as bad as before. Zolo eventually added the next two fingers, without breaking our kiss.

"Inside. Me. Now!" I growled out Zolo didn't waist any time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. Zolo immediately put his throbbing shaft inside me. I threw my head in complete ecstasy. I ended up hitting my head on the wall, I didn't notice though the pleasure of every thrust drowned out anything else. Zolo didn't hold back one bit. He repeatedly hit that certain spot in me. It was driving me crazy! I wanted to help release my aching member, but I didn't want to try because I didn't want to lose my grip on Zolo's neck. It was like Zolo read my mind, Zolo grabbed my engorged flesh and started to pump it. I continued to hit my head against the wall. Zolo was doing his best not to cause me injury to me, but it's okay. I ended up clawing his back somewhere during this whole thing. With Zolo pumping my erection and the continued hitting of my bundle of nerves I met my climax.

"Zolo I am coming!" I yelled out. I released all over our chests.

"Sanji," Zolo moaned with one last thrust he came inside me. I slumped against Zolo's chest and he leaned heavily on me. I unwrapped my legs from his waist, but after that I couldn't move.

"I love you," I whispered my face buried in Zolo's tan chest.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said. "I love you too. Now lets wash up and go to bed." Zolo help me wash everything off and I did what I could for him. I would have been up for another round if I could keep my eyes open. Zolo and I went to bed naked. Neither us had the energy to put on any type of clothing and it felt nice to sleep next to him skin touching skin. He's always so warm. Zolo and I slept through the night and for the most of the morning. I got chewed out by Luffy for not having breakfast prepared.

"Sanji you're the cook. You suppose to cook!" Luffy complained. I was below deck starting on lunch since that's around the time I woke up.

"You ate didn't you?" I snapped back. I was sore from last night and I have a major headache. I also have a rather large bump on my head. I ran my hand over the sensitive spot on winced.

"Only thanks so Vivi. She said that you had other things to care of, but I can't even think of what that could be." I almost smiled there's no way I could tell him what I had been doing with Zolo. Luffy may know that we are together, but that doesn't not mean I am going to tell him what we have been doing. "As long as your making lunch now." Luffy said and went up to the deck. I sighed with relief. Finally some peace and quite. I am really glad to be cooking now it's so relaxing. I thought about Zolo being in the look out nest and it brought a smile to my lips. Last night was amazing even if I have a few battle wounds to deal with it was all worth it. I never had a night like that with a woman. I should have started looking at men a long time ago. While I was pondering these thoughts I didn't notice a certain blunette sneak into the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji how did things go last night?" Vivi said beside me. The knife nearly fell out of my hand luckily I caught myself before I cut off a finger. "Oh, I am so sorry Sanji I should have known better."

"It's okay Vivi don't worry about it nothing happened." Vivi started to giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked feeling perplexed.

"Nothing much it's just it's been a while since you called me darling or flower. I think it's funny how you don't do that anymore." Now that Vivi mentioned it I don't call her or Nami any of those names or even think about them like that now. It's strange how a person can change you just like that.

"You're right I didn't even notice it."

"Notice what?" Zolo came into the kitchen looking drowsy. How on earth can he sleep so much and still be tired? I do not think that I will ever know. He's like a giant cat, especially now the way he's stretching and I can see his muscles move and...

"Stop staring Sanji or I might have to cook again other wise your drool will get all over the food." Vivi said and Zolo flashed me a smirk. I went back to chopping vegetables.

"I wasn't staring or drooling." I mumbled under my breath, but Vivi heard me.

"I think your jaw hit the ground and that also answers my question on how everything went last night. I better get to the deck." Vivi left my side I could hear her fading footsteps go up the stairs. I continued to chop without glancing at Zolo.

"Let me help." Zolo picked up a knife and started chopping like a pro.

"You pretty good for a Swordsman." I commented.

"Yeah I sure hope so." I was about to smile at Zolo when something huge hit the ship. It caused the whole ship to rock. Zolo and I looked at each other then dropped what we were doing and headed up to the deck. When we reached the top we saw a ship with a big clown skull approaching us. There was chaos ensuing in the town and Luffy battling a man with a huge red nose.

"I am going to get you for the Straw Hat." The man known with a bog red nose said a vehement smile curving on his painted face.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Zolo while looking around trying to find Vivi, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. I found Chopper with Usopp and they were both safe, but a little shaken. Nami and Vivi were safe on the other side of the ship.

"They're fine I am going to go see what I can do with Buggy's other goons." Zolo stated then pulled out his three swords. He clutched two in his hands and put the third in his mouth. I followed after him. Not really knowing anything about the enemy I was going into battle with. The fighting didn't last as long as I thought it would. We won with a victory and the enemy left yelling something like 'I am going to get you for this Straw Hat.' I found out that who we fought was Buggy the Clown he also has the power of the devil fruit. His is called the chop chop fruit. The town didn't receive much damage unfortunately our ship did and it was decided that we are going to have to stay here for a few extra days until Usopp and Chopper can fix the ship. We all went to a restaurant for dinner we were all to tired to do anything. Now the whole crew was getting ready for bed.

"Night everybody," Nami called out.

"Night," Everyone replied. I flopped down on Zolo's bed with just a pair of boxers.

"I am so tired." I said into the pillow.

"Me too." Zolo yawned. "Nice foot work today." Zolo said as he laid on the bed.

"Amazing sword work." I rolled over so that I was facing Zolo. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you." I said snuggling even closer to him.

"Love you too." Zolo said and pulled the covers over us.

* * *

Chapter 8 is finished yay! 

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9 I hope you like it!

Woot! Thank you for the reviewers. They were great motivation for this chapter. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

The next few days working on the ship passed in a blur. There was not much interaction with Zolo and me. I didn't think much of it other than we are working hard to get our ship repaired. Although now that I think about it Zolo and I haven't even slept in the same bed for about five days. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Usopp hammering a nail into the railing.

"Hey Sanji is everything okay with you and Zolo?" Usopp stood beside by the railing inspecting his work.

"Yeah why?" I didn't even believe what I said. Is everything okay with us?

"It looks like you two got in a fight or something," Usopp said then Chopper called out to him.

"Usopp I need your help with the mast," Chopper was holding on to a rope and was trying with all his might not to let go. Zolo walked up behind him and started to pull to help Chopper.

"I better get going." Usopp ran down the stairs to the lower part of the ship. I stayed where I was observing Zolo. He didn't seem to be out of sorts with what's going on.

I pulled out a cigarette from my jacket pocket and put in my mouth. I let out a sigh of relief. I feel like I haven't had one in ages. I lit it and inhaled the god saving smoke that filled my body. I was so grateful for it. I am going to have to go get some more before we leave tomorrow. I took one last look at Zolo and then went down stairs to start dinner. I was going to make a feast to celebrate the repairing of the ship. It was still early in the afternoon, but I knew I was going to need the time to make the dinner great. I didn't get any visitors that normally came down to see me. To be honest I was use to having Zolo come down and help or do other things while he was down here. I concentrated on putting everything together instead of thinking of Zolo. Food must come first now. I am feeding a whole crew of people.

I worked for hours on cooking, brazing, baking, and who knows what else. All I know is when I was done the table looked fit for a king. The smell of the food must have wafted throughout the ship because when I turned around the whole crew was in the door way trying to get to the food. Zolo was trying to get through the door way before Luffy, but he wasn't having much luck. Luffy fought his way to get to the table to have first choice. I got in his way to give way to a certain person or persons.

"Wait Luffy let . . . ," Zolo looked at me and gave me a grateful smile, but he didn't wait for me to finish speaking, "Wait for Nami and Vivi to get their plates first." I got out the way and got their plates for them. Zolo looked flabbergasted not that I blame him.

"Aw Sanji . . . ," Luffy and Usopp whined in together.

"What? They get to have first choice since some people eat everything in sight in a second." I didn't look at anyone in particular when I said the last comment, I could feel Zolo eyes on me though. I wanted to look his way, I carried on like nothing had ever happened just like things have been and will probably revert back to. After I helped Vivi and Nami get their plates, I let everyone else have their turn.

"Now you can go at it." It reminded me of a stampede Luffy was at the head of the pack and Zolo was . . . at the back with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't look up to see his eyes. I stayed put and monitored the food to make sure Luffy wasn't allowed to eat everything. When everyone was, seated Zolo was still at the door way in the same position I pretended not to take notice, it was getting harder by the second. He kept staring at me, every move I made he followed until I finally had it and grabbed his arm and steered him to my room. Zolo didn't protest the whole room was silent until we left then I could hear the chatter as we headed to my room. I opened the door and pushed him in the room. I closed the door I wanted to slam it, but decided against it.

I turned and stared at him waiting for him to say something, he just stood there staring right back at me. I had my back against the door, and I stayed put. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only five minutes at the most. Zolo shifted from his weight from his left foot to the right and exhaled.

"What's going on Sanji?" I stared at him not understanding what he said.

"What do you mean? I was going to ask you the same thing?" I moved away from the door and stood closer to my bed Zolo moved to follow, I backed away from him. "No stay over there I don't want to be close to you until I know myself what's going on."

"You're the one the who has been avoiding me."

"No, I am not you're the one who has been made things go back to how they use to be before we you know . . . ," I trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"I just thought that you wanted some space. I thought you thought that we were moving to fast." Zolo shrugged not having any idea what else to say.

"I never thought that. I was thinking that you were mad at me. At least Usopp thought that we were fighting. And you didn't want to sleep together." I mumbled out feeling the burn of a bright red blush.

"Are you kidding me?" Zolo started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked not liking the feeling of being laughed especially when it made my blush even deeper.

"Sanji of course I wanted to sleep with you and 'sleep with you' it's just after working on the ship for the last few days I've been exhausted. I wouldn't be up to my full stamina." Zolo grinned at the last.

"Whatever," I looked away and sat on the bed with my anger slowly going away. I felt the shift of the bed and found Zolo sitting really close to me.

"I am willing to make it up to you now." Zolo scooted closer to me if that's possible. His breathe was ghosting over my ear. My whole body shivered with pleasure. Zolo leaned in to kiss me, but I put my hand in his face.

"Hold up Swordsman you haven't eaten yet which means you won't be to your full stamina and I have to make sure that Luffy didn't destroy my kitchen."

"Okay Cook then I am going to come back here later and get what I want. We are going to..."

"Yes now go eat good luck I am not sure if there's anything left."

"You'll make me something if there's not right?" I lifted up my visible eyebrow.

"I don't think so first come, first serve." I said as I got off the bed smirking.

"Oh, come on Sanji."

"Your wasting time you better go see if there's anything to eat." Zolo stood up there was no more lust in the air. I guess I know how to get him out of the mood just mention that there might not be any food left and he's sad. Well they do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I am not sure who says that, but that's what I hear.

Zolo followed me to the kitchen when we got there it was just like I thought everything was basically eaten by Luffy.

"Oh, don't worry Sanji we saved you a plate in thanks for getting us ours," Vivi said pointing to herself and Nami.

"Thank you so much beautiful ladies," I took the plate of food gratefully and Zolo looked on mournfully.

"What about me?" Zolo asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"I am so sorry Zolo we didn't even think that you would need one." Vivi said apologetically.

I sighed damn when Zolo looks so sad about not eating I can't help, but feel bad. I also feel like I have power with how things are going to go. "You can share with me. There's enough food for two here."

"Can I share with you too?" Luffy asked while sucking off the last of the meat from a chicken leg.

"No! Don't you think that you have had enough?" I asked not believing Luffy would want to eat even more. Then again it's Luffy.

"Ah, you're no fun Sanji," Luffy went along with eating his meal.

Zolo and I sat down next to each other I went to get him a plate, but he pulled on my arm so I would sit down. "We don't need another plate it's just more dishes to wash." Zolo grabbed a fork and started digging. I did the same enjoying the meal and the thought that we were finally finished with the ship. The ship looked like a quilt with all the different materials we used to repair it. As long as it works that's all that matters. I am also relieved to be talking to Zolo again.

I was quietly enjoying my meal and listening to the chatter of the crew members when I almost fell out of my seat. Zolo grabbed my knee and starting moving his hand up my leg. He let go when I almost fell out of me chair. What the hell? I glared at him and he gave me an innocent look.

"Are you okay Sanji?" Chopper asked. He was eating some of the dessert that I had prepared.

"I am fine thank you for asking Chopper." I continued to eat like nothing had happened. If he does that again I might have to stomp on his foot or I might have to take him to my room. I am not sure which one will happen. If he does do that again all, I know is that something might be stirred to life and this is not the time or the place to have that kind of reaction. But it has been a while since he has touched me and I think that I will let it slide this time.

As soon as I thought that Zolo's hand was grabbing my leg again. This time it was more possessively. He started massaging my inner thigh slowly moving up my leg not quite touching anything in particular, but pretty damn close. I didn't jump this time, but I almost let out a moan. I kept my mouth shut and was biting the inside of my cheek to keep it that way. Zolo kept eating and massaging even putting his two cents into the conversation. They were talking about oh, god I don't care. I can't concentrate on anything. I've been chewing on the same piece of food for the last minute. I was trying my hardest not to move for fear of having Zolo accidently hitting my crotch. I know that might push me over the edge. Zolo and I were still eating or at least he was when everyone went up to the deck. When the last of the crew members left, I let out a breath I did

Zolo let go of my leg when everyone left. "Sanji I am so sorry I couldn't help it. You were so close and then your leg was right there. I had to grab and you know." Zolo stood and it was obvious that it had affected the same way it had me. "Are you ready to go to your room?"

"No, thanks to you I have to clean up this kitchen with hard on." I stood up and pointed to my groin. Zolo stared hungrily at my pants. I turned around trying to hide a blush.

"Well if I help, we can finish twice as fast." Zolo said eagerly. He started clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Okay then you do that and I'll get the rest of the stuff." I started cleaning and clearing the stove. Zolo and I cleaned for about an hour. Now it's time to go to my room. I took one last look at the kitchen then turned out the light. As soon as I turned off the light, I heard a cannon go off in the distance.

"Zolo did you hear that?"

Zolo turned around and nodded, "Yeah it sounded like a... ," Zolo was caught off by a cannon ball hitting our ship. I felt the rocking of the waves and the yelling outside. What the hell is going on? Zolo and I ran up the stairs to see what was happening above us.

* * *

Chapter 9 is finished yay!

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me! I am so sorry again. Here's Chapter 10 this also the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It meant so much to me and I love you all! Thank you again. I had the best time writing this story. Now on with the chapter!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Please Review!

* * *

I skipped the stairs two at a time almost losing my balance with the rocking of the ship, luckily Zolo was there to help.

"You okay Sanji?" Zolo had a hold of me from behind.

"Yeah, I am fine. We have to hurry." The door leading to the deck was hanging off it's hinges. The wood was cracked and splintered.

Zolo and I burst through what was left of the door and the doorway. Luffy was battling with Captain Saltine. Captain Saltine was using the power of the snip snip fruit. It allowed him to turn any part of his body into a pair scissors. Luffy and Captain Saltine were on the deck fighting with everything they had. Zolo ran off pulling out all three of his swords and started fighting one of Saltine's goons. I checked to make sure that Nami, Vivi, Chopper and Usopp were alright. I found that they were fighting their own battles and seemed to doing well even Usopp.

"Gum Gum pistol," Luffy shouted from above my head. His arms stretched back and went full force toward Saltine hitting the large pirate in the gut causing him to bend over in agony making that a fatal mistake. Luffy grabbed Saltine by his long white beard and threw into the sea. The fighting went on.

I saw Zolo taking on two people at once and thought I should lend a hand. "Hey, Zolo I'll take the guy to the left." Zolo nodded not letting anything ruin his concentration. I could see that he a small gash on his right shoulder, but I couldn't tell how much damage was done hopefully not much. The guy I started fighting was huge. He was at least a foot taller than me with muscles bulging out every where. The guy lunged at me with everything he had.

I easily sidestepped him, thanking my good luck for having speed on my side. "You don't stand a chance little man," Muscle man said grinning like a maniac.

"Less talk and more fighting," I said landing a kick on the side of the guys head. He landed on the deck with a loud thump. I jumped back readying myself for when he stood. The guy stood up shaking his head trying to fight off the dizziness he felt from the blow to the head.

"I am going to hurt you," Muscle Man stood up on wobbly legs and charged me like a bull in rage. I jumped up, but was to late with my final blow. Muscle man grabbed me and landed a punch to my face and gut. I went on not caring that the world I was seeing at the moment was in swirls. The fight continued on with no sign of it ending.

Captain Saltine was back to fighting Luffy and Zolo was battling a new opponent. His former opponent laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Blood started to cloud my own vision from the cut that I got from Muscle Man. He was starting to slow down, he was running out of stamina. I think with one more kick I can put an end to this fight. I jumped into the air and spun landing a kick to Muscle Man head and stomach. I felt a few of his ribs break with the contact my foot made with his side and his head was bleeding. He went down, nothing but dead weight. I stood on shaky legs. Watching the battles finishing up around me. Zolo slashed his oppent across the chest and Luffy sent Captain Saltine crashing into his own ship. The dark sky above us was starting to blush with the sun rising. We had been fight all night. Our ship was lit up to allow us to fight. Wow! The battle lasted all night long.

"That was great now I am ready for a good meal," Luffy said stretching. The fighting had no effect on his eating habits. The whole crew groaned. We were all messy and tired from the long hard fight. Luckily, the shipped didn't suffer much damage and all we had to do was dump the scum bags on land and head on our way again.

We all got cleaned up and took care of our wounds. No one suffered anything worse than a few scratches. Although I didn't know Zolo could be such a baby about someone cleaning his wounds. He whined so much when I was doing it that I finally handed him over to Chopper to take care of the rest. I went to go cook for a very hungry crew, but now that my food was cooking, I went to go look for a certain Swordsman. I stepped on the now clean deck and went in search of him. I already knew where I could find him. I peered up at the look out nest and sure enough there was a head of green hair shining in the sun. I started climbing up the ladder rope being careful not to lose my footing. I put in one leg at a time, I don't need to impress anyone. Zolo was sleeping soundly his chest silently rising and falling. I sat next to him and just watched his face not wanting to disrupt the perfect picture that was in front of me.

I lifted my hand and gently traced his jaw line with my fingers and went to his plump pink lips. Tracing the bottom first then slowly working my way to his top one. Zolo groaned in his sleep and turned to the side. He let out a content sigh when I continued to softly trace his face. He was simply beautiful. I wanted to continue watching, but I knew I had to check on the food. I begrudgingly stood up and quietly climbed the ladder. The whole crew was either fixing up the ship or resting and I didn't see anybody working except for Usopp and Chopper. That must mean everyone was sleeping. I shook my head when I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Luffy fell asleep at the bottom of the stairs. His head was fell back limply and he was snoring loudly. And this is our captain. I smiled at the thought though. I worked extra hard on today's meal because everybody worked so hard.

By the time I was done everyone was in the kitchen sitting at the table ready to eat except for one person, Zolo. I checked around the wooden table one more time and no Zolo.

"You guys can start eating I am going to go get Zolo," I said and without a second everyone dug in.

"Okay thanks Sanji," Vivi said while reaching for a bowl of fruit.

I went up the stairs and sure enough Zolo was still in the crows nest sleeping the day away. I climbed up the ladder again and found myself face to face with a drowsy Swordsman.

"Hey, Sanji," Zolo said. He began rubbing his eyes. He looked so adorable that I just had to kiss him.

I sat down and cupped Zolo's face with my hands. His eyes widened a fraction and I brought our mouths together. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned not able to keep the sound from coming out. Zolo smirked into the kiss and took the opportunity to bring his tongue into the action. His tongue entered my mouth and traced every part it could. Liquid fire erupted in my veins and spread through my body. We broke apart, my body needed more.

"Zolo...," I said breathlessly not knowing what I wanted.

"Yes, Sanji tell me what you want." Zolo whispered his voice going low and husky. I looked in his eyes and they were glazed over with lust. Blood rushed to my face and crotch. I glanced down and so did Zolo. He gave me a predatory smile and started reaching for my zipper. I put my hands over my crotch to block his view of my bulge and so he couldn't reach my pants.

"Zolo we can't do that out here." My cheeks were on fire. He just kept staring where my hands were.

"Why?" He hungrily eyed me. I had to keep down a gulp why do I feel like I am going to be eaten?

I took in a deep breath to steady my voice. "Because the crew is inside and they might catch us doing...,"

"It's okay Sanji we wont go all the way up here. I can hold back until we get behind closed doors, but for right now we can still have some fun." Zolo started kissing my neck, his hands removed my hands from my hold on my pants when I was distracted by his biting. He got a hold of the zipper and slowly unzipped my pants. He some how pulled down my pants and boxer with a one swift and had my erection free for the whole world to see literally!

That didn't matter as soon as he grabbed my cock and started to slowly pump it. I leaned my head on Zolo while he worked my flesh. My body felt like it was going to over heat. I decided to return the favor. I unzipped Zolo's pants and pulled out his weeping erection. Pre-cum was already on the tip and I started to stroke him at a fast pace. He faltered in the rhythm he had going for me.

I slowed down keeping my pace with him. I could barely think Zolo gently tugged on my balls while he his hand moved up and down my erection. I did the same trying to match his moves. I couldn't make a distinction with who was moaning or anything. I was nearing my climax and so was Zolo.

"Not yet Sanji. I want to come together." Zolo slowed his pace down and I sped up not able to understand anything through my lust haze.

Heat started to pool in my stomach and I could feel Zolo's body tense. We climaxed together. Zolo hand sped up stroking me until we rode out our orgasms. I looked at the mess we made all over he each other. We were breathing heavily and Zolo smirked at my disheveled appearance. I shivered when the wind hit my over heated body. I was still partially naked.

"How are suppose to go down looking like this?" I indicated my clothing.

"Well...," Zolo started licking the mess from his hand. I watched mesmerized by his tongue flicking out and tasting the cum. We somehow managed to look half way decent as we descended the ladder. I was still flushed from watching the show that Zolo put on in the look out nest.

The whole crew was still eating and we joined them. Zolo with a satisfied smirk on and me blushing like crazy every time I looked at him. Vivi met my gaze and smiled a knowing smile. I smiled back unable to fight the crimson that took over my face.

"That was a great fight," Luffy said shoveling a plate a meat in his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't think Saltine will be coming around anymore," Nami said cleaning her dishes in the sink.

"Now all we have to do is set sail and be on our way to...," Vivi said letting her sentence hang in the air.

"To another adventure of course." Luffy grinned his cheeks were stuffed, he resembled a chipmunk getting ready for winter.

We all nodded in agreement. Where ever you went with Luffy you were sure to get an adventure out of it. Everyone finished and helped me clean up.

I followed Zolo out to the deck. A warm summer breeze hit us as we leaned on the railing of the ship. Our flag proudly sailing on the ocean breeze.

"Are you ready for the next adventure?" Zolo asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, and if I'm with you all the better." I leaned on Zolo and stared into the never ending ocean not knowing where we might end up.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe it's the end. I loved writing this story so much! It was actually the first fanfiction that I started and I had the best time writing it. What did you think? I love you all and I hope to be seeing you soon. So long for now.


End file.
